1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle used for lifting a carton, and more particularly to a carton handle used for lifting a large industrial carton loaded with heavy household appliances or heavy goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that cartons are frequently damaged through incorrect lifting. Cartons are usually made from low-strength cardboard, when a carton loaded with heavy goods is lifted at the location of an aperture or edge of the carton, this localized force can cause crushing or tearing of the carton wall. In addition, apertures are made from thin sheet of cardboard cutout therefore the rough edges on the side of apertures can cut or cause discomfort to the hands of the lifter. Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese patent publication No. 295084 discloses the conventional carton handle. The carton handle provides the protection for the carton, however, they are designed in a way that the handle needed to be insert in a particular direction and its very difficult to remove without damaging the carton wall.